Jesse's Return
by superpurpleleaf
Summary: Jesse St James is back at McKinley but the Glee clubs aren't happy about it, especially not Finn. Sugar Motta develops a crush and Mercedes doesn't trust Jesse. Thanks to Jesse Puck discovers a little jealousy. Set after S3Ep7. Chapters TBA
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

5pm at McKinley high school. The halls were empty and most of the teachers had rushed home before they could dismiss their last class. Most after school activities were ending, apart from the ever competitive Cheerios whose cheery chants could be heard down the halls. Down the hall from the auditorium sat Principal Figgens' office. Shelby Corcoran had arranged to meet Principal Figgens and Will Schuster after school for something that she considered important.

"No, no, no absolutely not," Figgens ordered.

"Principal Figgens," Shelby began calmly, " I know he didn't walk out of this school on the best terms-"

"He fought in the middle of prom," Will added. He stopped speaking as if he didn't say anything before.

Shelby turned to him in confusion. "Wait, I thought that you were all for it."

Will was torn, bringing him back could be the worst idea but Will wasn't one to turn his back on someone who was willing to learn. Even if that person was Jesse St James.

"William is right," Principal Figgens said firmly. "Someone who causes a fight at prom is certainly not mature enough to teach at this school."

Shelby knew that Figgens would come around at some point. "He's had experience with kids after that. He volunteered at a junior dance class-"

"And made the tutor cry," Figgens said firmly as he leant forward, over his desk. As always, Figgens was reluctant to discuss anything. He'd much rather be at home. Principal Figgens constantly eyed the clock as Shelby spoke.

"He's not going to teach, he's going to shadow Will and I...well, me," Shelby defended her position. "And Will, if you're going to change your mind you don't need to be here. He can just watch how _I_ coach the Troubletones" Shelby exhaled. They had both made an agreement to convince Figgens to let him in. Shelby couldn't believe that Will would have the nerve to come in just to say no.

Will's conscience got the better of him. He felt bad for agreeing to something like this just to turn around to say no. Will stood up as he prepared to speak.

"Sit down William, this isn't a UN debate," Figgens stated.

Will rolled his eyes and sat down at Figgens' unnecessary exercise of power. "I think-"

"You don't have to pay him," Shelby quickly added.

"Fine. Now please leave, I need to get home before my wife does so I can set the DVR to record desperate housewives before claims the space," Figgens said quickly as he got up to usher out the two teachers. Figgens, locked the door behind the two before heading down the hall, thankful that another day at school had ended.

"Night, Will," Shelby huffed before trudging down the hall. The last thing she wanted was to speak to him about what happened in there. She got what she wanted so there was nothing more to discuss.

"Shelby," Will called as he paced towards her. "Look, I'm sorry," he pleaded as they both walked down the hall. "But you need to see where I'm coming from-"

"Hold on a minute," Shelby laughed under her breath in annoyance as she came to an immediate halt. "We discussed and agreed that Jesse would _shadow_ us. Both of us. You were supposed support my case. But you didn't. If you didn't want him anywhere near your Glee club, you should have just said so. What you shouldn't have done was agreed to it just so you could sit in that room and disagree with me," Shelby spoke calmly and firmly making Will feel bad and small about what he did. Without saying a word, Shelby left Will standing alone in the middle of an empty hall...


	2. Chapter 1  We Meet Again

**Chapter 1 - We Meet Again**

Finn had met up with Rachel at the school reception. As Rachel had mention before, during her suspension she was aloud to come into school to pick up her homework. And she was there to pick up her homework...but would it be so wrong to come in to say 'hi," to the Glee club? Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel as the sickeningly twee couple waltzed to the choir room. The Glee club members were called by Mr Schuster for a short meeting for some reason. Rachel and Finn stood by the lockers and smiled at each other, leaving only their expressions to speak. They stopped for a moment, staring into each others eyes, they leant in closer-

"Move out of the way!" Miss Sylvester moaned loudly as she stood behind them. Rachel and Finn were snapped out of their trance.

"But we _are_ standing by the lockers," Finn defended the two.

"Well imagine if everyone in this hallway were to stand next to a locker just like you claim to be doing,"

"But most people are standing by the lockers," said Rachel.

Sue didn't bother to around the hall before speaking because she knew it was true. "And how many Glee club members are standing by the lockers? Only you two."

"That's unfair," Finn moaned

"When excess fat is deposited to the arteries, it slows down the flow of blood making it harder for the blood to travel around the body," Sue sneered as gave them both death stares. Finn and Rachel stood uncomfortably as Sue glared at them. Rachel opened her mouth to speak but was abruptly cut off by Sue. "The next time I see you two stick your tongues down each others throats, I shall make a voodoo doll and cause constant pains to your tongues," she warned. Sue Sylvester marched off, annoyed by the existence of the Glee club.

The two of them sighed at Sue's unjust hate for the Glee club and continued down the hall to the choir room.

"But, I eat 3 pieces of fruit a day. Why do I need to worry" Finn said in reminiscence of the last conversation.

Rachel took the liberty of informing Finn about what Sue meant. "First of all, that is way below the recommended daily intake. Secondly she was referring to the fact that we were supposedly clogging up the halls and possibly that the Glee club is clogging up the Cheerios funding, which, in all honesty-"

They both immediately came to a halt when they saw a familiar face sitting on the piano. "Jesse!" Rachel asked in confusion. Jesse St James was back. Jesse looked at the floor while innocently swinging his legs. His head shot up when he heard Rachel say his name. "What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

Finn pulled Rachel in tightly. "Rachel and me are dating now," Finn said defensively. He could only assume that Jesse was back for Rachel and refused to think other-wise.

"I think you mean 'Rachel and I' if you removed the words 'Rachel and' from your sentence you would sound like ET," Jesse said smugly. He was proud of himself and was 70% sure that he got it right but quickly pushed away the idea that he was wrong.

Rachel scratched her nose to cover up the fact that she was quietly saying "he's right." She turned away innocently when Finn looked at her.

"I know you two are dating, I have Facebook, and Finn you constantly remind me...sending me a message...everyday," Jesse rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Finn stammered.

"You create a Facebook alias called 'Hinn Fudson,' you send me multiple pictures of you and Rachel and you didn't think that I'd notice it was you?" He said in pity. Feeling sorry for the fact that Rachel dated someone like...well, like Finn.

Rachel was annoyed at the boys squabbling and decided to break it up before she felt even more like a mother at a day-care centre. "What are you doing here?" She sighed.

Jesse jumped off of the piano and walked slowly towards the couple. "Finn, Rachel. Take a seat. I have a story to tell you." Rachel and Finn looked at each other in confusion but walked over and sat down next to each other in the seating area. Jesse began "I have found my calling. I don't know if you know this but my Glee consultation business has gone bust. No one trusts an ex-Vocal Adrenaline member."

"Why am I not surprised?" Finn scoffed, waiting for him to finish and hopefully leave. "Just get to the point."

Jesse ignored Finns annoyance and continued. "I was volunteering at a junior Ballet class and one of the kids had an audition. So she came up to me, of course, and asks me for advice because she was nervous and she said that she "wanted" to do it. She was terrible, I don't know how she got the audition so I told her the truth." Finn and Rachel both prepared their selves for what Jesse said to the poor little girl. Finn dropped his head and Rachel pursed her lips in anticipation. "She's not going to get anywhere unless she practices a lot and listens to the feedback from her teacher. Lo and behold, she got a call back." He said proudly, reminiscing on that moment.

Rachel sighed out of relief but Finn thought it was all crap. "You're kidding right?" he asked rhetorically, pulling Jesse out of his reminiscent mood. "That's crap," he stood up in annoyance. Jesse raised an eye-brow, waiting for Finn to explain. "You're nutrias for insulting people and you want us to believe that you didn't insult her?"

"First of all, you mean 'notorious.' It was a good effort though," he said condescendingly. "It's nice to see that Rachel's intelligence is finally rubbing off on you."

Rachel stopped listening to the two of them. She could try to break them up again but they'll just keep going back. She was running out of ways to politely tell them both to shut up. She found it ridiculous and pointless. All she wanted to know was why Jesse was there."Jesse," she asserted his attention. "You didn't answer my question. Why are you still here?" She was also becoming slightly annoyed.

"You still want Rachel," Finn answered as he sat down while reaching defensively for her hand.

"Thank you, Bill O'Reilly. As always, you have realised that I am unable to answer for myself. Continue to speak for me and tell me that I am wrong even though you take no residence in my brain," Jesse folded his arms and glared at Finn. "In all honesty, I still care about Rachel but Rachel, you are not the reason I came here. That would be frowned upon by all...possibly illegal since you're technically under my care for the next few days. I have actually come here to learn how to teach others...I am training to be a show choir director."

Rachel paused for a moment to take it in. It sort of made sense to her. To Rachel, Jesse could be caring, sweet and helpful but she knew that this wasn't a popular opinion amongst others.

"But why here?" Rachel asked curiously. Finn had opened his mouth to say something but Rachel knew that this would lead to another pointless argument.

"There are so many schools out there with so many talented performers why would I help those who don't need help," Jesse shrugged.

Finn stood up in annoyance "Jesse, you've been here twice and you were no help at all. Why do you think it's going to change now?"

"This time I promised Mr Schuster and Ms Corcoran that I wasn't going to say anything. I'm just going to be a shadow. You won't notice me. Like Brad over there, or that Asian girl" Jesse motioned a zip going across his mouth and he walked back and sat on the piano.

"What Asian girl?" Finn asked quickly, not giving his self time to think.

"Tina," Rachel rolled her eyes.

Soon after, one by one the rest of the Glee club members walked in. Finn and Rachel smiled in greeting and the others said 'hi' back. They were excited to see someone new sitting there but their smiles faded and they slowed down when they realised that it was Jesse St. James. Recurring moans and groans could be heard as they passed Jesse. Jesse's mouth remained shut. He stood casually with his hands in his pockets and smirked. He knew that they were moaning at him but he didn't care, he found humour in the fact that none of them liked him.

Blaine and Rory looked at everyone in confusion. Blaine knew he was Rachel's date at prom but didn't know enough about him to form an opinion. He could barely remember his name. Rory had no clue.

"What's up with everyone and this guy?" Rory asked Kurt. Blaine listened as Kurt explained quietly.

"Isn't he that guy who got into a fight with Finn during my song at Prom?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Yes. To put it simply: Jesse St. James is infamous here for insulting everything we do. He was once our consultant but was no help at all. He also transferred here once when he was dating Rachel." Kurt replied without taking another look at Jesse.

As everyone took to their seats, Blaine walked over to him. Curious about meeting the man they all clearly disliked.

"Where are you going?" Kurt hissed, knowing the answer.

"I'm going to introduce myself," Blaine shrugged not knowing what the big deal was. Jesse couldn't be that bad, it was also a polite thing to do. Kurt wanted to hold Blaine back to stop him from discovering Jesse's insolence and sting after being as polite as he was. He left it. Blaine was old enough to take care of his self. Blaine walked up to the young man who seemed to be having a glaring competition with Finn. "Uh. Hello," Blaine said to get his attention. Jesse turned his attention to Blaine and with his eyes, quickly looked him up and down, trying to recognise him. Jesse didn't know anyone who used that amount of hair gel. Blaine continued "I hear that you already know everyone else so I thought I'd introduce myself. I don't believe we've met. I'm Blaine Anderson," Blaine said politely as he held out his hand.

"Jesse St. James," Jesse shook his hand back. "Are you new here?" He asked and seemed to be genuinely interested.

"Yes, I transferred from Dalton Academy at the beginning of the school year," he said in return.

"Oh! Blaine led their Glee club. The Dalton Academy Warblers," Rachel smiled as she helped introduce him. She hoped that Jesse would get off to a good start with at least one of the Glee club members. "And Jesse led-"

"Vocal Adrenaline," Blaine smiled and continued. "You're well known around the show choir circuit. I've seen you perform and your group is incredibly talented."

Jesse smiled, honoured that another person recognised him, his old team and their talent. "Thank you. I have never heard of The Dalton Warblers. Have you ever won anything?" Jesse started to become critical. He knew that Rachel expected the two to get along because of their similar histories but Jesse couldn't resist finding out whether he was better than other people.

"Uh...not exactly...Not while I was there but out history states that we have held different titles,"

Jesse quickly lost interest and nodded. For some reason, Blaine felt the need to regain Jesse's interest and added, "I performed at Prom. With Tina and Brittany...you and Finn fought in the middle of the song."

"Ah, I remember. You sang though it. I admire that 'the show must go on' presence you held on stage. I have to say, you are quite the entertainer." Jesse complimented him. Everyone watched their meeting in curiosity. Was Jesse actually complementing someone other than Rachel? Was this an alien who had taken the form of Jesse St. James? Rachel smiled at their meeting. She knew Jesse wasn't as bad as everyone said he was.

"Why, thank you," Blaine said, slightly taken aback by the fact that he wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be. They nodded at each other and Blaine made his way back to his seat.

"I thought you were being electrocuted by the microphone though. I find it hard to pass it off as an artistic performance." Jesse continued his comment. Everyone relaxed. It _was_ the Jesse St James they all knew. Blaine smirked at Jesse's comment. He didn't see the need to take the comment seriously. Kurt sympathetically tapped Blaine's knee as he sat down. He knew that Blaine wasn't fazed by the comment.

Jesse looked over at Rory in curiosity. Rory tried to look away in hopes that this would somehow make him invisible to Jesse. Jesse walked away from the piano and took a seat next to Rory. "I've never met you before, have I?" Rory shook his head shyly. He didn't know why he was worried, Jesse had never seen him perform so couldn't say anything.

"What's your name?"

"Rory Flannigan, sir."

"You're Irish." He said as he took an empty seat next to Rory. Finn turned around and watched as Jesse tried to talk to Rory. "I was Irish once."

Rory looked at him and nodded in confusion. "Once?" He asked

Jesse nodded in reminiscence. "It was a play, but my accent was way better than yours." He said as he got up and went back to the piano.

"But I'm actually from Ireland," Rory said in confusion.

"So? I've shared a dorm with a guy from Italy, he was no good at making pasta," Jesse St James shrugged. Rory sat there in confusion as Jesse managed to ignore logic.

Mr Schuster walked in happily to the Glee club. "Morning guys. Sorry, I am late. I was here but then I had to go and find the sheet music." He said as he arranged the music upon the piano. He looked up to see the Glee club frowning at him. He knew why. "I see you have spoken to Jesse," He exhaled.

"I haven't," Puck said loudly. "But I've looked at him and that's enough to annoy me."

"Ouch," Jesse laughed.

"That's enough," Mr Schuster tried to calm everyone before things became rowdy.

"Woah. OK. No! What is Mr Perfect Hair doing here?" Santana asked loudly at the door.

Everyone turned their attention to the loud Santana and The Troubletones who made their way into the choir room, followed by Ms Corcoran.

"That wasn't an insult, Santana." Finn said. He didn't want her to insult people but was happy for her to go all out on Jesse.

"Yeah but I'm gonna give credit where credit is do. His hair is great. Maybe Blainey the Jell-a-saur over there can take some tips." Santana shrugged.

"He probably uses Fairy poop. I heard that it works wonders," Brittany added.

Jesse winked and smiled in thanks.

"Santana, I thought we were past the whole name calling thing?" Blaine sighed.

"Sorry, its going to take me a while to stop. Especially since I have so many that I haven't used on you," Santana smiled. Blaine smiled back in confusion, not knowing whether to take this as Santana just being Santana or whether she was slowly moving towards change. Whatever it was, only time would tell.

Mr Schuster motioned the Troubletones to find a seat. Sugar came in last and stared in awe at the beauty she thought was Jesse St. James who was swinging his legs carelessly while sitting on the piano_. His hair is perfect. _She thought.

Jesse stood up straight as soon as Shelby walked in. "Miss Corcoran?" He said as he walked up to her. Out of all the schools in the existence he wondered why she'd be here. "Providing help to the less fortunate, I see."

Shelby smiled as she shook her head. Jesse was still the same guy she knew in Vocal Adrenaline. "No. I was given an amazing offer to direct another Glee club that accepted those who couldn't get into the New Directions giving other students an opportunity to perform,"

"Same thing," he shrugged.

"You haven't changed a bit," Shelby playfully patted him on the back as they turned their attention to Mr Schuster.

Puck watched jealously as the two interacted. _It won't happen. He's an ex-student...oh wait. He's got more of a chance than me. _Puck thought as he watched the two. _Whatever, she's totally into me and not that dimwit._

"OK guys," Mr Schu clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "If you don't know, this is Jesse St James. He will be shadowing Miss Corcoran and I for a few days." He turned around to look at Jesse "_shadowing_, Jesse," He stressed before looking back at the clubs. "Our first and last consultation wasn't the best but I can't deny that we did use some of his advice."

"And if you kept me, you wouldn't have resulted in two Glee clubs." Jesse commented. Everyone turned to look at him and he motioned a zip across his mouth. Looking as if he hadn't said anything.

"He's right. There wouldn't be a Vocal Adrenaline and Troubletones," Santana added. "We'd have 'The Rachel Berry Experience'" She scoffed as she rolled her eyes. No matter how 'perfect' she thought his hair was, he was still Jesse St James and Rachel was still Rachel Berry. Jesse simply nodded in agreement.

Rachel Berry sat up straight when her name was brought into attention. "I disagree. We would still be called Vocal Adrenaline and everyone would be accepted-"

"Not everyone," Jesse mumbled while looking at Finn. Finn heard and glared back.

"I would simply have more solo's." Rachel finished.

"Is that even possible?" Kurt asked.

"Considering VA's tactic was to focus around the best performer and sometimes their partner, yes its possible. You guys do this sharing thing which is very twee." Jesse said. "In all honesty, I'd probably give Finn's part to that kid next to Kurt, with the bow-tie."

Blaine sat up straight and looked either side of him. He knew that Jesse was talking about him but after having no leads in ND, a hostile greeting from Finn, and an insult from Jesse he was somewhat surprised that he would be considered.

"Thank you," Blaine said with a growing smile. A part of him wished he didn't, although it was a compliment to him, it was at the expense of the others.

Santana rolled her eyes and shook her head in exasperation. "Here we go again. Next up the Blaine Train." she moaned loudly. Going back to the reason she left the New Directions in the first place.

Blaine added as Santana spoke "It's not something that I'd be completely grateful about though. Considering how hard everyone here works-"

"Blaine doesn't the Warblers have the same system? Focus the performance around the lead?" Finn scoffed at Blaine's hypocrisy. Blaine folded his arms in annoyance, knowing that it would be impossible to get a word in edgeways.

"Stop it guys," Mr Schuster tried to get everyone's attention.

"Mr Schue, why are _we_ here? I'm getting a migraine from the fumes of Blaine's gel factory." At this point, Santana was more annoyed at the prospect of Blaine becoming the next Rachel of the Glee club.

Blaine rolled his eyes, clearly Santana wasn't cutting back on the insults any time soon. Kurt rubbed Blaine's shoulder for comfort.

"Santana, please refrain from insulting other students. As a performer of the arts one must create an area where we as entertainers must bring forth an energy and expel that onto the audience generating an atmosphere of love and togetherness." Jesse said. Everyone looked at him in confusion wondering if he knew that none of what he said made sense. Jesse clearly thought it made sense.

"He's saying that you shouldn't insult people it's rude. Entertainers are meant to bring people together not set an example of setting them apart," Shelby informed everyone. After working so long with Jesse she could understand what he was trying to say. Jesse grinned and nodded.

_Ok, those two have spent way too long together_. Puck thought to his self. He tried to reassure himself that those two didn't matter but he found this hard. Why did he care anyway? Shelby has already made her decision.

"Thank you. Jesse. No guys, that's it. We thought that since rehearsals were at the same time that we'd introduce you all and if you have any further questions you can go ahead." Said Mr Schuster.

Santana was the only who put her hand up.

"Nothing about Blaine's hair," Mr Shue sighed.

Santana put her hand down. "No, I want to know why Rachel is here if she's suspended."

Jesse paused mentally to take in to take in what he just heard. Rachel seemed like the last person who'd ever get suspended. "Whatever happened. I blame Finn. Someone must have mixed up their records or something," he said, stealing the attention of everyone in the room.

"Actually, I faked copies of the class president ballot to help Kurt win," She said quietly. Ashamed of remembering the past.

"Rachel?" Jesse paused "If you're going to cheat on an electoral ballot-"

"Jesse. Please," Will ordered a stop to Jesse's comment. He was already reconsidering allowing him to shadow him.

"I was actually going to say that she should have gotten a freshman to do it. They'd do anything for money and if they're caught, they have 3 years to redeem theirselves," he said smugly.

Kurt thought about what Jesse said. He couldn't deny that the boy had a point. It was cruel but strangly made some sense. Kurt quickly flushed that thought away, he didn't want to play dirty in the first place.

Will sighed and continued. "I've convinced Figgens to allow Rachel to visit the Glee club every once in a while but he has warned that he could put a stop on this at any time," Will added. Even if she wasn't performing, the Glee club needed as much help as they could get.

Rachel perked up and clapped fast but quietly at the news. She was convinced that the Glee club wouldn't get anywhere without her.

"I have a question," Jesse said. Everyone turned their attention to Jesse. Will was reluctant to hear what he had to say but aloud him to continue anyway. "Tina. Are you mute?"

Tina raised an eyebrow at his question "How would that make any sense? I'm in the Glee club and you've heard me sing," Tina answered.

Jesse squinted as he tried to think about when he last heard her sing. "I don't remember sorry," He said quickly. Not sorry at all.

The Glee club sat there in silence, waiting for Jesse to continue.

"Is that all?" Mr Schuster asked. Jesse nodded. The lunch bell rang and Mr Schuster dismissed everyone. He was glad that this was over and hoped that everyone would have calmed down by the end of the week. Jesse barely said anything and yet arguments erupted between the group. Mr Schuster didn't want to blame Jesse though, the club should have known better. His presence just made things seem tense.

As Sugar Motta stood up, she straightened herself off and cleared her throat before strutting over to Jesse's direction.

Mercedes noticed Sugar staring at him throughout the period and decided that for Sugars sake, she should intervene. "Sugar, where are you going?" Mercedes asked as she saw Sugar walk towards Jesse.

"To talk to Mr St. James. I'm sure we could trade singing tips." Sugar said as she confidently continued forward.

Mercedes stood in front of her to stop her approaching him. "They have pasta in the cafeteria,"

"They have it everyday," Sugar said as she walked around Mercedes.

"But if you don't get there early, you're going to get the junk from last week," Mercedes stood in front of her again in an attempt to stop her.

"What are you doing, Mercedes?" Sugar looked at her in confusion. All she wanted to do was to get close to him and ask him out.

Mercedes sighed and told her the truth. "Jesse is known for being...mean-"

"And you think I'm going to get hurt?" Sugar looked at Mercedes sympathetically. "That is so cute. Now please move out of my way." Sugar said. She found it silly that Mercedes assumed that Jesse was going to give her negative comments.

Mercedes gave in and moved. Maybe if Sugar could dish insults, she'd be able to take them...but to what extent. As far as Mercedes knew, Jesse didn't hold back. Being in the Troubletones with Sugar has aloud Mercedes to see her in a different light. Maybe she was a little more sensitive than she appeared to be.

Jesse was talking with Will and Shelby about the schedules of both of their classes. Jesse didn't listen to a word either of them were saying. Instead, he focused on Finn and Rachel who playfully whispered to each other. He didn't like it but he knew that he couldn't hold on forever.

When Shleby and Will stepped away. Sugar saw this as the perfect opportunity to step in. "Mr St. James. I'm Sugar Motta" Sugar smiled as she spoke confidentially.

"Hi, call me Jesse," Jesse smiled at the short a perky brunette. "Are you one of the New Directions?"

"Actually, I'm part of the Troubletones...I'm also the founder of the Troubletones. I'm not the lead though. Miss Corcoran told me that I have such a big stage presence, it wouldn't be fair on the others if I stood at the front," She said.

Jesse furrowed his eyebrows. Surely someone with a stage stealing presence would stand at the front. This was something he'd definitely ask Shelby later.

"I have a tendency to say things that are totally true but I don't mean to say like you're really hot. Anyway, I've seen you perform and I think you're awesome. Maybe we could trade our singing practices some time?" Sugar asked directly. What reason would there be for Jesse to say no.

Jesse laughed gently at Sugar's gesture. "I know. Thank you. Sure, I'm here for the rest of th day. If Mr Schuester doesn't mind..." Jesse raised his voice as he looked at Mr Schuster who was talking to Shelby.

Mr Schuester shook his head but Shelby said that it would be ok and that she'd be willing to sit in. Sugar was disappointed. This ruined her plan to get close to Jesse. She hoped that after this session she'd be able to spend time with Jesse alone.

"When are you next free?" Jesse asked.

"After lunch," Sugar replied. "Can we meet in The Troubletones rehearsal room?" She asked hopefully

"Sweet," he said in agreement.

Sugar paused for a moment before she had an epiphany "Oh, sweet because my name is Sugar right? As well as the agreement."

Jesse smirked and nodded, he was entertained by her perkiness.

Mercedes knew that she'd be hurt by Jesse's words and wanted to stop her from proceeding. Sugar wasn't a great singer but she still had a long way to go. Someone as straight forward and critical as Jesse would hurt her especially after already being told that she's not good enough multiple times. Even as arrogant as she was, Mercedes felt that Sugar would be brought down by Jesse. Even if she and Jesse hadn't ended on the best of terms, she still felt the need to speak to him about this.


	3. Chapter 2  Paranoia

**Chapter 2 - Paranoia**

Mercedes had caught up with Jesse who had just left the room. She pulled him to one side to speak to him. "Wha-?" Jesse was confused as to who was pulling him to the side until he noticed Mercedes. "Ah, Mercedes. Have you taken my advice to rehearse?" Jesse asked.

"Ugh, yeah" She groaned, not wanting to admit that Jesse may have been right. "but that's not what I'm here to talk to you about. It's about Sugar. I know that she's asked to share he singing tips with you but she...isn't the greatest of singers."

Jesse shrugged.

Mercedes sighed, hoping that Jesse could at least empathise. "Sugar, is pretty bad...really bad actually...almost tone deaf. I just need you to give her actual constructive critisim and beat around the bush a little." Mercedes pleaded.

Jesse shook his head. He'd never change his ways.

"You know that if Rachel asked you'd do this for her. Let's not think of this as something you're doing for me or her, it's for Sugar."

"Of course. I'm not going to give Sugars advice to Rachel, am I?" He laughed under his breath.

"You're not understanding me. Please, just...forget everything they taught you at UCLA. And don't tell me that Miss Corcoran taught you any of that. I know she was your old director but she'd never be mean."

"Actually, Mercedes-"

"No! You said you came here to learn how to teach but obviously you're going to become one of _those_ teachers. The ones who have to put their students down for their own entertainment. You obviously didn't come here to learn anything you just need something on your resume to excuse the fact that you didn't go to your classes." Mercedes walked away in annoyance.

Jesse thought about what Mercedes said but still didn't plan on changing his ways. Why should he? Sugar was one of the few who didn't dislike him. She seemed young, Jesse assumed that she came to him because she couldn't find the guidance anywhere else. Jesse didn't notice that she was having an almost-teacher crush on him. A lot of girls had been more than nice to him before. Unless they were being straight about their feelings, he wouldn't catch on seeing them as just being nice. Sugar also seemed way too young for him, the thought of her having a crush would never have crossed his mind.

Mr Schuster was also concerned about Jesse helping Sugar. This wasn't what he meant by shadowing but Jesse had to learn somehow. He and Shelby went up to him to talk to him about it. "Jesse," Mr Schuster said to get his attention. "I know you're eager to teach but you need to be careful about what you say."

"Mr Schuster. William, I guess we're on first name basis now." Jesse smirked. "This is where you've gone wrong with the club, you doubt people. By doubting people you become impressed by their mediocrity. Shelby, on the other hand, doesn't doubt people, she pushes them. I have to say that I picked up some of what I learnt from her."

Shelby shook her head in disappointment. "I didn't teach you to be mean. Mr Schuster told me about what you said to everyone the last time you were here-"

"You guys are doubting me, don't worry about it." Jesse avoided answering the question straight. He wasn't going to dampen his words for anyone. "I'm all about equality. I'll treat her the same as I do everyone else, it's only fair." Jesse nodded.

Jesse walked to the staffroom with Mr Schuster and Shelby. In the staffroom, the teachers shuffled around slowly holding mugs of coffee, their heads hung down tiredly as they waited for the school day to be over.

"I'm assuming that all the teachers get their life coaching from Bella Swan." Jesse commented as the teachers drearily moved around the room barely communicating with each other. Jesse followed Mr Schu and Shelby to a table where a perky, red-headed teacher sat listening to another strong, dark-haired woman sat beside her with a whole chicken in front of her. Jesse watched cautiously as the woman stuffed the chicken in her mouth and swallowing large amounts before she proceeded to talk again.

"He was, like, that one guy I got to know and the rug was pulled out from under my feet," She complained.

"I know how you feel, but it's never too late-" Said the perky teacher.

"Emma, Beiste," Will said in greeting, as they approached them. "This is Jesse. He'll be shadowing me and Shelby for the next few days," He introduced "and helping some of the students apparently," Will said as he turned to Shelby disappointed at her decision to allow Jesse to mentor Sugar, of all students.

"Nice to meet you," Jesse greeted them.

"Oh, Jesse. Weren't you here last year?" Emma asked wondering why he returned.

"Mr Schu had kindly allowed me to shadow him since I'm planning on being a teacher. No other school would accept me," He shrugged as they all sat down. "I was told to leave by one of the junior dance classes I was at previously working at for making someone cry. Word gets around fast"

"A child?" Emma asked slightly astounded at how far Jesse seemed to go with his criticisms.

"No. A teacher," He replied. Emma relaxed but was still curious to know what happened. "I told her that her pirouettes made her look like en elephant on crack. She told me that she just had an operation and I told her that Bambi's mother's death probably had more grace than her." Jesse shrugged.

Shelby sat in embarrassment about Jesse's rudeness.

"I really need a coffee, you guys want some?" He asked as he got up. Everyone said no and Jesse was on his way to the coffee machine.

Emma leaned forward and spoke quietly "I don't think that bringing him here is a good idea. Your students are so close to sectionals the last thing they need is to be torn down."

"All he's here to do is to shadow us and see how it's done but _someone_ insisted on him helping another student," Mr Schue replied hinting at Shelby.

"He's a genuinely good kid who means well. I'll be sitting there to make sure that he doesn't say anything out of line," Shelby defended him. She looked back at Jesse as he tried to figure out how to use the coffee machine. A teacher walked by and showed him how to use it. Shelby was worried that he'd go too far and Sugar would take him too seriously.

Jesse walked over and sat down at the table with his mug. He took a sip of the coffee and creased in disgust. "Talk about cheap, this is tea with colouring added to it. Your staff room is so dead. Carmel High went all out, they even had a hot tub."

"We didn't have a hot tub," Shelby replied.

"I'm pretty sure you did. You guys always came out looking very relaxed. Every time the door opens we hear someone give a moan or sigh of relief. There are times when we hear someone scream 'yes' or giggle and stuff."

Will, Emma and Beiste leant forward and looked at Shelby in uncertainty, wondering what actually happened in their staff room.

Shelby dropped her head in embarrassment. She knew what all apart from Jesse were thinking. "We had massage chairs and foosball. Some people get really competitive and can be quite loud." She tried to convince them.

They leant back into their original positions, not quite accepting her story but giving her the benefit of the doubt.

"Well, look who we have here. Jesse" Sue smugly walked over to the table, standing behind Beiste and Emma. They all waited for one of her insults but she said nothing. "I know you're all waiting for me to insult him but someone who has helped me shouldn't be insulted this early on in his arrival. Maybe tomorrow." Sue replied.

"Ms Sylvester. I saw you on tv. I see you've been taking my hair tips- Well I can't take all the credit. I was friends with a hair stylist who participated in my course at UCLA," Jesse said as he casually and comfortably leant back in his chair.

Sue nodded "Why yes I have. My hair is now more golden and luscious then when I was born, and I thought that it was impossible. Maybe you could advise the mayor of Jell town and his dapper little minion on how to take care of their hair." She said in reference to Will and Blaine. "It's so touchable...A certain coach thinks so anyway," Sue taunted coach Beiste as she mockingly patted her shoulder before walking off.

Will, Emma and Shelby glared at her as she walked away. Beiste simply stared at her chicken stuffed in turkey, trying not to allow Sue to get to her. Jesse, on the other hand, was too consumed by his bad tasting coffee to notice anything.

The Glee club had stayed in the choir room. They needed to have a meeting with Rachel there and the cafeteria was pretty much out of bounds. The opinion shared by the room of Jesse's return was negative. So far Rory and Blaine were the only one who had no problems with him.

"I guess his criticisms are sort of like...booster shots, but without the candy." Blaine commented. "You get it once and it doesn't feel so bad, after you know what to expect next time. He isn't that bad, just honest."

Kurt shook his head. "You'd think that we'd be over them by now but he's like a fly. He does no harm but every time you think you've killed him he get's up and starts buzzing around again. You open a large window for him to leave but he manages to keep hitting the wall that surrounds it." Kurt said scornfully. "I really hate flies."

"Wait," Puck said "You still get candy after injections?" He leant over the table and asked Blaine.

"Yeah, don't you guys?" Blaine looked at everyone on the table but they all looked at each other and shook their heads in disappointment.

Quinn rolled her eyes "You'd really think that at 16, 17 and 18 you'd be able to buy your own candy."

"Yeah but it's free. Who says no to free food," Puck defended their position. "But anyway, he has to go."

"It's only for a few days, he can't be that bad." Blaine commented.

Finn sat there quietly, lost in his own thought. He wasn't there to be a teacher he was there to get back Rachel. Finn was annoyed that Jesse would go through all this trouble to do it. He was clearly persistent.

Rachel noticed that Finn was out of touch with the group. "Are you ok?"

Finn nodded without saying a word, he remained staring into the distance. "I just can't believe he won't leave us alone."

"Maybe he has moved on," Rachel tried to reassure him. "It's been a while now."

"Can't you see it Rachel? Isn't it weird that out of all the schools in Ohio, he came to this one?"

"He knows Mr Schu and Shelby. As intelligent as he is he probably didn't get into any other schools. He's probably more comfortable with these two anyway." Rachel was certain that Jesse had moved on. He didn't look at her once during Mr Schu's introduction. She noticed that his focus was on Shelby most of the time. "Didn't you see how he was laughing with Shelby?"

Puck sat up when he heard Shelby's name and listened in to their conversation.

"He's obviously moved on from me." She added, hoping that Finn would stop worrying.

"You guys think she's into Jesse?" Puck asked.

"I don't know. I doubt it since she's his old teacher but Jesse might be into her," Rachel said.

"Yeah, his _old_ teacher. Meaning that she doesn't teach him anymore. They're legal now."

"Dude, why does it matter?" Finn asked. Why would Puck, of all people care about the lives of a teacher?

"Well..." Puck scoured his brain for a plausible excuse. He had yet to tell them that they had sex. Puck was known to spill multiple details about his sex life but sex with a teacher isn't something you can just shout out."We need to know as much as we can about Jesse, he has to leave."

"Don't do anything stupid." Tina defended him. "Guys, he may be mean but he's still human. It's only a few days and maybe he'll change. He's here to learn, isn't he? Who are _we_ to say that people can't change?" Tina added.

"Tina's hungers talking," Artie added.

Tina rolled her eyes. Sure she was hungry, considering that it was lunch but no one could deny that the Glee club was made up of people who were once bullies.

Rachel smiled and nodded at Tina's words. Rachel doubted that Jesse was there for her but knew that they'd never really know until it was over. The rest of the table took in what she said. Tina was right, a few days wouldn't be so bad. Especially since he's not going to be saying anything most of the time.

"Tina's right," Finn sighed. "We shouldn't be paranoid about why he's here. Just be prepared for when he pulls a stunt."

"_If,_ he pulls a stunt," Rachel corrected him. Finn looked at Rachel and nodded. He couldn't live with this paranoia forever. He was still watchful of Jesse.

At the end of the lunch period, over in the Troubletones choir room, Jesse and Shelby spoke as they waited for Sugar. "How about you don't say anything and see how I do it. You haven't even observed our practice yet," Shelby said worriedly.

Puck walked over to the choir room to speak to speak to Shelby, he stopped at the door and retreated when he saw Jesse in there with him. Instead of going in, Puck stood outside the door and listened in.

"Sugar probably isn't as mentally weak as you make her out to be and I'll make sure that anything I say is useful." Jesse assured her while sitting on the piano stool. "How are things going with Rachel?" he asked.

Shelby paused at the random question. "I didn't come here to butt into her life if that's what you're thinking."

"I know, you had a job offer. I just thought it would be uncomfortable working in the same place as your...not so...daughter."

"Jesse, I still see you as a student. I'm not going to discuss my private life with you."

"That's not what you said the first time you asked me to talk to her..." He said. Shelby nodded. "Can I come and see Beth?" Jesse asked without hesitation, curious as to who his ex-teachers child was.

"You like Kids?"

"No, they're gross but I'm pretty sure with a mother like you, Beth already knows every dance move in hairspray." He joked.

Shelby laughed and nodded "Sure, it's not like I'm busy today." Shelby looked at the clock "Where's Sugar? She said she'd be here." Students were still making their way to their class but the hallways slowly clearing. The tardy bell had yet to ring. Shelby stepped outside to see if Sugar was arriving soon. She noticed Puck standing next to the door. "Are you ok, Puck?"

Puck jumped when she came out. He looked her up and down in disgust "Sure," he said before walking away. _She obviously likes ex-students. She couldn't wait for me to graduate which is why __she came so soon. _Puck thought in annoyance.

Shelby walked back into the room in confusion. She thought she knew why Puck was still annoyed at her but didn't understand why he didn't come in instead of standing at the door.

The warning bell rang and Sugar arrived just in time. "I'm here," she announced in a loud and fanciful manner as she walked in. "I've been warming up my vocals all lunch period but my friends asked me to stop singing. They clearly don't understand my desire, passion and dedication,"

Jesse nodded. "Well then, I guess we have something in common. I lost friends who thought I was annoying because my passion but then I found even better friends who understood how awesome I was and were pretty great their selves." Jesse looked up at Shelby and nodded.

Sugar smiled at the thought of them having something in common. She too lost friends who didn't understand her passion but had yet to find someone who thought she was as amazing as she did. Sugar knew that she and Jesse would get along.

"But you need to remember to rest your voice once in a while." He said as he prepared to play the scales on the piano. "I'm just going to play a few notes and you're going to follow. I'm sure you've done this before."

Shelby took a seat in the corner of the room and held her breath once Sugar began.

Sugar nodded enthusiastically. Jesse started pressed the key and Sugar followed. She sang each note loudly and out of tune forgetting everything that Shelby taught her but confidently, hoping to impress Jesse. Jesse cringed every time she sang a note and had to stop halfway through.

"How was I? I was great I know," Sugar said smugly.

Jesse looked at her uncomfortably. "You-" He paused. He couldn't do it. He searched his brain for something to say but he was lost for words. "Wait here, Shelby I left my...uh...fridge in the...I need to talk to you outside. You, Sugar keep practising. I want to hear you when I come back." He lied before rushing out.

Jesse and Shelby stood outside the door and whispered so Sugar wouldn't be able to hear them. She wouldn't be able to anyway. She was too busy singing loudly.

"Oh my gosh she's terrible," Jesse said sympathetically.

"She was...worse when she first arrived."

"What am I supposed to say? I can't criticise her," Jesse was taken aback by his own words. "Wow, I can't criticise her. Why? This is so weird."

"It's called empathy. You're putting yourself in her shoes and thinking about how she might feel," Shelby replied.

"I don't understand,"

"It's how the audience connects with a performer." Shelby kept looking back through the door to see how Sugar was doing. Sugar seemed to be lost in her own little world.

"What am I supposed to do? I can only give non-constructive-constructive-criticism to those who are good and I know they can do better. I have never come across someone as tone deaf as Sugar."

Shelby could see that Jesse was genuinely worried about hurting her feelings. She put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down "You don't give up on them. This is why this second club was created. In rehearsal she actually works well with what she has, which is why I wanted you to shadow before can't expect to teach people if you don't have patience."

Jesse took her advice and nodded. He took in a deep breath, stood up straight and strode into the room. "Sugar," he called for her attention so she would stop singing. "You have an interesting voice but I think you can do better?"

Sugar paused for a moment "Funny, that's what Miss Corcoran says all the time. I don't usually accept any negative opinions that have been repeated to me more than once but you're hot. Tell me more." She asked as she leant against the piano.

Jesse turned around and smiled at Shelby. He was capable of giving advice without being mean after all. Of course, this didn't mean he was going to stop. He still loved the sound of his own voice.

During the lesson, all Sugar could do was stare dreamingly as he spoke. Shelby sat in the corner quietly and smiled at the obvious student crush Sugar had on him. For once Sugar didn't dominate the conversation, she listened and nodded at every word he said. Even the sentences which made no sense. While Jesse and Sugar spoke (it was mainly Jesse doing the talking) Shelby quietly walked out of the room and made her way to the staffroom in hopes of finding Mr Schuster.

She found him in the staffroom. When Will noticed her, he stood up attentively and rushed over to her."Has she finished? Please don't tell me you left Jesse in there alone with her," he asked worriedly.

Shelby grew a small smile and shook her head "It's ok," she calmed him. "Jesse had to pull me out at the beginning because he was afraid of saying something mean. He actually thought about someone's feelings before spealing."

Mr Schuster smiled in amazement "You're kidding me,"

Shelby shook her head. Both made their way to the choir room to see Jesse actually being nice. Half-way down the hall they could hear a high pitched squealing, possibly crying coming from the direction of the choir room. Shelby and Will looked at each other before speeding up.

They approached the choir room to see Jesse standing in front of Sugar while she cried.

"Jesse!" Will said angrily as he walked into the room.

"Oh, Hey Mr Schue. Ms C," Sugar snapped out of it and quickly perked up. "How did you like my fake crying. Jesse taught me, he said it would be useful if I ever decided to go into acting."

Will and Shelby sighed in relief. Will tried to find words that wouldn't offend Jesse "Great, I-I thought-"

"That I made her cry. Mr Schu." Jesse folded his arms and stood there waiting for a response from either Will or Shelby.

"Thank you so much Jesse. Can we do this again, sometime?" Sugar asked after hearing the first bell.

"Sure," Jesse looked at her and smiled before looking back at Shelby and Will. "If these two don't mind," he waited for an answer.

Shelby was the first to speak up. "Sure, fine."

"Great," Jesse said with his eyes remaining on both Will and Shelby. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sugar," He said as Sugar walked out happily.

Jesse shrugged as he waited for them to say something.

"We're sorry." Shelby said. "I left you two alone because I trusted you. It's a natural instinct for anyone who hears crying to think the worst."

Will nodded in agreement. He didn't want to think the worst of Jesse but still had doubts about him. "Shelby even brought me here to see how well you were doing."

"Ok," Jesse shrugged as he walked out of the room.

"So, you're ok?" Will asked curious about Jesse's sudden change of heart. 2 seconds ago he was annoyed now he seemed completely indifferent.

"Yeah, I don't hold onto things. I can't hold grudges against most people. I tend treat my friends and enemies the same. Now if you excuse me, I need to go buy some _real_ coffee before my throat devours itself." He said before walking out happily.

Will was happy to hear that Jesse wasn't upset but struggled to figure out whether him treating his friends and enemies the same was a good thing or bad thing. Jesse wasn't exactly John Lennon so it couldn't be a positive thing.

Mercedes, Brittany and Santana were walking down the hall together.

"No, guys. Pixies don't exist and fairies are just shy," Brittany sighed as Santana and Mercedes failed to grasp mythological creatures. Brittany spotted Sugar who was walking out of their choir room. "It looks like Sugar's been talking to puff the magic dragon on a yellow submarine."

As Mercedes rushed forward to stop Sugar, Santana looked Brittany in confusion. Not even Santana understood what she was going on about. "Brittany, I don't understand," said Santana.

"Her eyes are red, its an obvious sign that she's been smoking weed. But I know that you're an exception because your eyes go red when you cry. You'd never smoke weed," Brittany said in certainty as the two of them walked forward. "I've never done it. I'd never put something that wasn't completely edible in my mouth."

"Completely edible?"

"Yeah, like your-"

"Please, Brit. We're in public," Sanata hushed Brittany before someone heard.

Sugar was stopped near the room by Mercedes who was walking along with Brittany and Santana. "Sugar, are you ok? What did he say to you?"

"What's going on?" Asked Santana curiously as she and Brittany caught up.

Sugar smiled in a day dream before snapping herself out. "Oh, Jesse helped me with my vocals. Not that I needed any help but he is just so dreamy," she smiled excitedly.

"Have you been crying?" Santana asked.

"No, he taught me how to fake cry." She smiled reminiscing on the last hour.

"Did he insult you? I can go throw some back. I have so many just waiting to get out." Santana said eagerly. Mercedes raised an eyebrow at Santana. Santana said "What? I spent the past hour laughing at myself because I am so funny. If I don't get them out I'll end up looking like weirdo...again."

"Follow Rory around, if anyone tries to hassle him, throw it on them." Mercedes suggested.

Santana nodded, "That is such a good idea, come on Brit." She said before the two of them walked away.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Anyway," She turned back to Sugar "So he didn't insult you?"

"Not at all. He was so sweet and he looks hot." She smiled in a daze.

"Oh...kay. You have a crush on him?" Mercedes said uncomfortably.

"How can you not?" She asked before skipping down the hall, thinking about her last session.

Mercedes wondered what Jesse was up to. Jesse isn't nice to anyone apart from his self and Rachel. She wondered whether this time he could actually be a spy for Vocal Adrenaline but she dismissed this thought as they wouldn't be competing together at sectionals and Jesse seemed to be way past that. Mercedes walked up to Jesse as soon as she saw him. "Jesse!" she called. "What are you up to?" She asked as they walked down the hall together.

Jesse was confused as to why Mercedes wanted to know but answered anyway. "Um, I'm going to grab a coffee and then go home. You can come if you want but both of us would get into trouble."

"No, I mean with Sugar. She said you were being nice to her?" Mercedes asked suspiciously.

"What, so now you want me to be mean to her? You want me to tell her to just give up and go find something else to do with her time?" He replied sarcastically.

"You're planning something,"

"And you've been reading too many Agatha Christie books. It's not healthy to be so suspicious, Mercedes,"

"I'm on to you. You're planning something."

"Is there anyone you're not suspicious of?"

"Jesse, I'm serious,"

Jesse stopped in the hallway and guided Mercedes to the side in annoyance. "So am I. I am not planning anything. You were the one who came up to me and told me to be nice and I did. I don't know what else you want from me." Jesse took a couple of steps forward but turned around and said "You know what. Keep being suspicious. It is so much fun messing with you guys." He smirked before walking away.

Mercedes gave him the benefit of the doubt. She still wanted to keep a close eye on him. She found it hard to put the words "Jesse" and "helpful" in the same sentence. From what she's experienced with Jesse and the Glee club, he was anything but.

Jesse wasn't concerned about the Glee clubs paranoia. He knew that they didn't trust him but it was their loss. For now, he had more important things to consider.


	4. Chapter 3  Shelby's Apartment

**Chapter 3 - Shelby's Apartment**

Puck spent his last period thinking about Shelby and Jesse. _It doesn't matter_. He thought. _Shelby doesn't matter. All that matters is Beth and that she's ok. _Puck decided that he'd go and see Beth after school today, sure Shelby doesn't appreciate random visits but Puck wanted to know whether what he thought about Shelby and Jesse was true.

After school that day Shelby spent her evening at home looking after Beth as always. She tiredly flopped onto the sofa after having just put her to sleep. A few seconds later the doorbell rang. Beth started crying. "Just a minute!" she called as she went to pick up Beth, trying to calm her down. Beth being as tired as she was, quickly calmed down but was still crying. Shelby opened the door. "Oh, Jesse. I forgot I invited you over. Come in."

Jesse walked in and handed her a gift. "It's for Beth. I'll put it here," he said as he placed the DVD on the counter.

Shelby thanked him as she walked towards it but looked at it in confusion. "Well, she's not old enough to watch Sweeny Todd but thank you."

Jesse looked on the counter and the looked in his bag. "Sorry, that was for me. I got her a Looney Tunes DVD." He said as he replaced the disks. "I was actually going to keep it but I thought it would be more appropriate to give it to someone who hadn't seen it yet." Jesse stood there in silence as Shelby went to pick up Beth's bottle. "She's cute," he said.

"Do you want to hold her? Sorry, sorry. You're not a fan of kids, I don't want to push her on you-"

"No. It's the misbehaving kids who annoy me. Beth's really cute," he said as he reached for her. Jesse started to make silly faces and Beth started giggling.

"That's weird, she doesn't like strangers," Shelby smiled. "So you want anything to drink?" She asked.

"Room temperature bottled water?" he asked as he went to sit down with Beth. "I just wanted to say thank you. I know I could have said it at school but I admire myself way too much during the day to talk to anyone else."

Shelby laughed but a part of her didn't think that he was kidding. "What did you want to thank me for?"

"Just, being an awesome director. Also, for convincing Mr Schuster and the Principal to allow me to shadow for a few days." He said as he gently bounced Beth up and down on his lap.

"Oh. Thank you."

"The other directors have been terrible. If it wasn't for Vocal Adrenaline's collective amazing talent, intelligence and my great leadership skills we would have lost. I went to see their new director the other day. Can you believe he has only directed 10 shows? Standards are slipping," He scoffed.

Shelby handed the bottle of water to Jesse and went to pick Beth up from him but Beth resisted.

"I'll feed her," Jesse laughed as he took his bottle and Beth's. "Have you spoken to Rachel lately?"

"I'm sorry to tell you but no we haven't spoken for a while and she and Finn look pretty happy together," she clarified as she sat beside him. Shelby knew that Jesse still had feelings for Rachel and felt bad for him having to see Finn and Rachel together.

"It's not that...Is it so wrong for me to worry about whether she's happy or not?"

Shelby shook her head sympathetically.

"She's way too smart, talented and ambitious for Finn." He sat quietly, he watched as he held the milk bottle in Beths mouth. "Contrary to popular belief I didn't come here for Rachel but if she were to change her mind I wouldn't say no." He sighed. "I actually care about my future."

"Are you worried?" asked Shelby

"Yeah, I don't want Finn to accidentally stomp on her."

"I meant about your future?"

"I'm too talented to worry."

"There aren't any guarantees in life," The last thing Shelby wanted to do was worry him but she wanted to know that he was prepared for reality.

"I know, I know. If I ever need advice there's a bunch of inspirational quotes on the internet. I want to talk about Rachel."

"What I said is still relevant. I don't know how she truly feels about you or Finn. You said yourself that she's a smart girl, you need to respect her decisions,"

Jesse nodded. He didn't want to butt into Rachel's life, he wanted to be part of it. They were still friends he just wanted to be more like they were before.

The two of them sat silently beside each other, Shelby watched as Jesse effortlessly fed Beth.

"Have you met Beth's parents?" Jesse said as he looked at Beth.

"Yes. They're still in school." She didn't see the reason to lie about them but avoided telling him who they were. She wanted to respect their privacy.

The doorbell rang again. Shelby walked over to the door, opened it and was surprised when she saw Puck standing there slightly wet. "What are you doing here? And why are you wet? It's raining I guess."

"I wanted to see Beth. I know I should have called before but I was passing by and wanted to stop and to say hi." He lied. Of course he wanted to Beth but he also wanted to know what was going on between her and Jesse. Puck paused when he heard a man's voice in the background. "Who's that?" he asked as if he didn't know.

"It's Jesse. You can come in, if you want" Shelby said as she moved out of the way of the door.

Puck walked into the living room and cringed when he saw Jesse playing with Beth. He cringed when he saw Jesse holding Beth.

"Hey, Puck," He said while playing with Beth. Jesse paused for a moment wondering why a student would be in a teacher's apartment. "What are y-"

"What are you doing?" Puck asked as he went to carefully take Beth from Jesse without asking.

Jesse looked at him in confusion and cautiously let go as Puck took her. Puck held onto her tightly and walked over to her crib. "It's ok, Daddy's here." He whispered to Beth.

"Was that really necessary?" Shelby asked while crossing her arms, disappointed by Puck's carelessness when taking Beth.

"What's he doing here?" Puck asked as gently rocked Beth in his arms.

"I just wanted to stop by and say hi to the adorable daughter of my favourite vocal coach. She gave me a Range Rover it's the least I can do." Jesse said.

"Are you two dating?" Puck asked, it accidentally slipped out but his facial expression remained the same as if he asked on purpose.

"Why would you think that?" Shelby asked. She was too annoyed by Pucks carelessness to even think about his thought process. "Puck, next time ask before you pick her up. You could have hurt her."

"Oh, _I'm_ about to hurt her. Yeah, right. As if you-" Puck stopped when he realised how piercing and cold his words would have been.

Shelby's heart dropped, she knew that he was going to bring back Beth's accident. Jesse sat on the sofa awkwardly not knowing whether to leave or to sit there and wait for it to end. He continuously took a sip of as bottled water while watching the reactions of them both.

Puck knew how scared Shelby was when Beth busted her lip. He knew how much she cared. "Sorry," He said in guilt. Shelby went over to Puck and asked for Beth back. Puck carefully handed her over and took a step back before repeating. "I am so sorry, I know you care-"

"I'm going to have to ask both of you to leave," Shelby's voice quietened but she stayed firm. Not wanting to let them know the size of the hole that was punctured in her ego. She made her way to open the door without looking at either of them.

Jesse walked out quietly. He would have offered to stay but knew that she wanted to be alone.

"I'm sorry She-" Puck tried to continue.

"Just go, please." She said blankly. After the two of them walked out Shelby made her way to the sofa where she sat with Beth, trying to put her to sleep. Shelby was worried that Puck was being influenced by Quinn. It was natural for him to be protective but Shelby didn't want to hear him use whatever he could against her.

Jesse kept his-self distant from the conversation. He had no idea what was going on and he didn't feel the need to butt in. "Thanks for the water," he said as he walked out of her apartment. Shelby closed the door quietly before taking Beth to the sofa and feeding her with he bottle.

Puck walked down the stairs behind Jesse, regretting what he was about to say to Shelby. Neither of Jesse or Puck said anything to each other. Once Jesse approached the entrance, he stopped and watched as the rain fell heavily. "Puck, you need a lift?" He asked as Puck approached the last few steps.

"Why are you being so nice all of the sudden?" Puck asked scornfully as he came to a halt beside Jesse, watching the rain. It was hard for most of the members to trust Jesse after his last two visits.

"Because I can drive and it's raining. But fine, walk home. Maybe the rain will help the flowerbed on your head flourish into a beautiful garden of singing flowers. Hopefully this will brighten up your monotonous singing voice." Jesse said as he opened the door.

Puck raised an eyebrow but took little offence "That was uncalled for."

"If you want a lift, come over to my car." Jesse offered blankly before walking out into the pouring rain. Puck watched as the arrogant boy trekked through the rain. It wasn't long until Puck decided to take up Jesse's offer and followed.

For the first few minutes, Jesse switched on the radio and sang along to his Lionel Ritchie CD, forgetting that Puck was even in the car with him. Puck was too consumed within his own mind to even care. It wasn't Shelby he cared about, it was Beth. He was fine with his daughter being taken care of by Shelby. It was just the idea of someone else holding Beth the way Puck felt that he should. Especially when that person was Jesse.

"You're going to have to tell me where you live at some point because I have literally been driving around in circles," Jesse sang to Puck.

Puck punched his address into the GPS for Jesse to follow the directions. Puck paused for a moment wondering why the voice on the GPS sounded so familiar. "Is that _your_ voice?" Puck asked.

Jesse had recorded his voice to use for the GPS navigation. He smiled and nodded when Puck asked.

"That's kind of weird," Puck said uncomfortably. Only Jesse would use his own voice for the GPS.

"Keep going forward. You rock, Jesse" The GPS that used Jesse's voice said smoothly.

Puck looked at Jesse awkwardly but then turned his head to face the road. He thought about asking Jesse to see if he would answer seriously since Shelby wasn't there. "Are you and Shelby dating?"

"No," Jesse answered firmly.

"Are you interested in her,"

"No,"

"So why where you there?"

Jesse rolled his eyes at Puck's constant questioning and apparent naivety. "Puck, let me introduce to you a little thing called friendship. You can care about a person and not want to have sex. You can care about a person and not want to talk to them every second of the day. Shelby has inspired me for years and she's the one who encouraged Principal Figgens and Mr Schuster to shadow the Glee clubs. The least I could do was say thank you." Jesse wanted to make it clear to Puck that he wasn't interested in Shelby. "Why do you want to know?"

"But you just seem so nice all of a sudden."

"You guys are never happy. I encourage you through tough love, you complain. When I'm nice, you complain. Mercedes has been following me around because she thinks that I'm planning something." Jesse said as he focused on the road.

To Puck, the man who was made of stone seemed to be affected by the way he felt at the Glee club. "So you came back to make amends?"

Jesse chuckled before sternly saying "No. You guys are so bad I'm just really embarrassed for you. I wanted to learn the difference between what to do and what not to do when directing a Glee club. Shelby, of course, is the what to do. I'm glad to see Will pushing you guys harder than he did last year but his techniques are a little off."

Puck still thought that Jesse was still hiding something. Not a way to sabotage the Glee club but certain feelings. He'd seen how hiding could make a person spit out insults so maybe this was what Jesse was doing.

"Ugh, I can feel you analysing me. Just stop." Jesse guessed. "Do _you_ have a crush on Shelby?"

"Ew, no gross. She's a teacher." Puck said defensively, trying as hard as he could to sound like an immature boy so that Jesse would believe him. "Did Shelby tell you that Beth was mine?"

"Nope. I figured it out when you took her from me and said "its ok Daddy's here". Also, I saw Quinn and she was pregnant at sectionals. I said she was fat but someone else said that she was pregnant. Then we decided that you guys must be faking her pregnancy for pity. Poor, disadvantaged kids with little hope of having any talent. But put Beth's age together and the time it was since Regionals and you get Beth. And then there's you, who constantly stares at Shelby which is why I assume that you have a crush on her. But I remember you constantly checking out Quinn's butt when I was there last year."

Puck groaned in annoyance. There was no point in him denying that it wasn't true. Jesse would probably turn around and ask the Glee club. "Do you really think that you can sit there and just insult my friends like that?" Puck said defensively.

Jesse ignored Puck's last comment and moved on. "It's sweet how you come over to see Beth,"

Puck waited for Jesse to say more but he heard nothing. "What? No sarcastic comments or...?"

"I'm serious. Maybe in 5 years time I'll criticise Beth but not now," Jesse replied.

Puck smiled but didn't know whether he was being serious. Maybe he just didn't know Jesse well enough to judge him before. "Are you still interested in Rachel?" he asked. He didn't want to get in between him and Finn but knew that they'd be able to clear the air since no one was around.

Jesse shook his head, his eyes focused on the road. "No. I learnt to move on."

"Really?"

"Ha ha no. I cry myself to sleep at night knowing that one day that one that monkey is going to slip his banana is her tailpipe." He said scornfully, not noticing how uncomfortable that made Puck.

"Wow...umm..." Puck sat there awkwardly, not knowing how to reply. He gave a sigh of relief as they approached his house. He quickly took of his seat belt before the car came to a halt. "Thanks for the lift." He said quickly as he got out of the car.


	5. Chapter 4 Confrontation

**Chapter 4 - Confrontation**

The next day, Jesse arrived at the New Directions choir room early. He sat in a chair by the piano, waiting for the members to arrive. This would be the first day he was shadowing Will and hoped that they'd improved since he last came.

Rachel was the second person to arrive. After having handed in an assignment to her teacher, she decided to visit the Glee club. Even during her suspension, she found it hard to stay away from the Glee club. Rachel paused at the door and smiled when she saw Jesse. Rachel certainly didn't feel the same way Jesse did when he saw her. A flourish of emotions hit Jesse once he noticed the wonder that came through the door. It had been months since the two of them had been together alone.

"Hi," Jesse said softly as he stood up and smiled.

"Hello," Rachel smiled as she walked in.

"This kind of adds insult to injury doesn't it?" Jesse said. "You can't perform at sectionals yet you show up to rehearsals."

Rachel shook her head gently. "Not really. It's my obligation and honour as captain..._Co_-captain to support my team by all means," she said proudly. If there was something that she had learned during her time at Glee club was the importance of supporting those you love. Nonetheless, she still felt it important for her NYADA application she should perform. But she couldn't.

"How's your college applications going?" Jesse asked.

"Great...until ruined my chances of getting into NYADA by getting suspended," she exhaled. She came closer but still stood her distance. She wanted Jesse to know that she wasn't interested in him anymore.

"I doubt it," Jesse said. He hated seeing Rachel have doubt in herself. "I can't imagine how many pages your resume holds. NYADA would be crazy to not accept you as a finalist," he smiled as he surveyed Rachels hazel eyes.

"Thanks," she smirked, uncomfortable with his strong eye contact.

'Thanks' wasn't what he wanted to hear. Rachel had certainly changed since they last spoke. "Thanks? What happened to the Rachel who'd say 'I know, or you're right?' "

"She got suspended the same year she applied for college," Rachel said melodically as she walked closer to the piano.

"Can we sing a song?" Jesse asked as he walked round the piano. "For old times sake. No ones arriving for another few minutes" He sat on the stool, prepared to play.

Rachel smiled and nodded as she prepared her voice to sing. Jesse began but allowed Rachel to sing the dominating lead, as he felt she deserved it.

Finn was walking down the hall to the choir room with Rory. He stopped when he noticed Rachels voice. A small smile formed upon his face when he noticed immediately. As Finn and Rory approached the door, a second voice then came in. Singing along with Rachel. Noticing that it was Jesse, Finn's smile immediately died. He didn't know what to think at this moment.

Before he knew it. Finn was standing in the doorway, calling for Rachels attention. He didn't tell her to stop but his interruption certainly hinted that he wasn't happy about it. "Hey, Rachel," Finn smirked but his eyes glared at Jesse.

"Rachel, being an actress is going to sing romantically with many men and women. If you can't handle her and I singing together as friends, good luck with the future," Jesse stated, immediately assuming why Finn had interrupted. Jesse got up from the piano and walked over to his seat in a huff.

"Hey Finn," Rachel smiled, ignoring Jesse's comment.

Finn smiled as he walked up to Rachel. He couldn't be mad at her but was still annoyed. He stood close and spoke softly and quietly to her. "You need to let him know that you aren't interested," Finn said.

"He knows," Rachel said as she reached up to kiss Finn on the cheek. This wasn't an attempt to make Jesse jealous but to reassure Finn.

During the rehearsals. Rachel and Jesse didn't hesistate to sit next to each other. Finn trusted Rachel but still kept a close eye on Jesse. As the New Directions ran through their performance and Jesse sat there in shock. Trying not to show it and he pursed his lips as he tried not to say anything. Will could tell that Jesse wasn't happy with the performance but refrained from saying anything, reminding his-self that Jesse was only there to shadow.

Finn watched Jesse to see who he was staring at them. Finn didn't like the way Jesse's eyes widened. He had no idea that Jesse was horrified at everything he saw.

"Ok guys, that was great." Will smiled when everyone ended. "Jesse," Will turned to him. "You might want to take some notes since today we'll be really busy." Will turned back around to speak to the club.

"Oh sure," Jesse said as he clicked his pen. "If kids...dance like...zombies on hot...rocks...don't tell them" he mumbled loudly as he wrote it down on the paper. "Facial expressions...unnecessary." Everyone turned to look at him in annoyance. "Oh, sorry. Am I bothering you?" He asked rhetorically. He knew Will wouldn't take his advice if he said it directly.

Will shook his head, reminding Jesse not to say anything out of line. Will wanted to give him a chance but Jesse was slowly pushing it. He calmly looked back at the New Directions. "Ok guys, I think we should take a little break from rehearsing-"

"Rehearsing...isn't...important...mediocrity...ok," Jesse kept his eyes on the paper and mumbled loudly as he took down notes.

Will didn't bother to acknowledge him. He took in a deep breath before continuing. "We need to pick songs so you can all work on your chemistry."

"Are you sure Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked as she stood up. Jesse immediately raised his head when he heard Rachel, he knew that she agreed with him. Rachel didn't want to sound like she was agreeing with Jesse, because she didn't bust she felt that what he said had some validity. "We- I mean you can't just stop. We're so close to sectionals we really need to work on the steps. We're all friends, we...I mean, _you_ can work on the chemistry while working on this performance"

"No, Rachel-"

"When...someone says...something intelligent...shoot them down..." Jesse continued to mumble loudly again and spoke as he wrote.

Will rolled his eyes, he was clearly getting annoyed with Jesse but didn't want to be the one to push him away. "Let's run through that again guys," he said as if it was his idea.

"Give no...advice...and hopefully...they'll improve on...their...own," Jesse continued.

"Jesse!" Will shouted as he turned around. He was going to tell Jesse to leave until he saw him smirking, knowing that he was right. Will wanted to ignore Jesse but couldn't ignore the fact that he did need to give them a little more advice on how to improve. A second run-through would be pointless if they were making the exact same mistakes as they were making before.

"What are you doing?" Rachel whispered in annoyance to Jesse as the rest of the club ran through their number.

"Being passive-aggressive. Its a better way to communicate how I feel about what is going on," he whispered back. "You have to admit that it was terrible."

"No it wasn't," Rachel whispered defensively with faith in her friends. "I don't appreciate your comments towards my friends," she stated and she sat back in her chair. Not wanting to hear another word from Jesse, she focused on the performance.

By the end of Glee club, Jesse was doodling on his note-pad. Rachel's attention was elsewhere as she was talking to Mr Schuster about her suspension and attendance at Glee club.

Tired of Jesse's presence, Finn decided to go and talk to him.

"Oh hey, Finn." Jesse said without looking up, he could feel the anger coming towards him. He continued doodling in his notepad.

"Jesse, what are you doing?" Finn asked in annoyance. Everyone stopped to watch Finn's confrontation.

"I like to doodle picture versions of celebrity tweets," He smiled as he continued to draw.

Finn was getting annoyed at the fact that Jesse wasn't looking at him. "I don't appreciate how you talk about my friends."

Jesse stood doodling and focused his eyes up on Finn before raising his head and then standing up. "I called Rachel intelligent, I must be such a horrible person." He sneered before walking over to the piano. He leant against it and continued drawing.

"I hate how you feel the need to give your opinion on everything when nobody asked you," Finn said as he followed, his anger building.

"If I didn't feel that you guys needed the advice, I wouldn't have said anything," Jesse remained calm. Finn on the other hand was getting angrier though he tried to remain calm. "You seem tense Finn. You know what makes me feel calm when I'm tense?"

"Masturbating to your self in the mirror?" Finn replied. Everyone in the room turned their heads as they tried not laugh.

"Oh gosh, Prom night memories," Quinn mumbled.

"Yeah, the fight they had," Blaine whispered.

"...Sure, that too." She replied quietly.

Rachel was also getting annoyed, but not at Jesse but now at Finn. She was tired of him getting angry over nothing. She marched over to Finn, stood between him and Jesse but faced Finn. "Finn!" She said as calmly as she could. "You need to stop. Jesse hasn't said anything and anything he has said, Mr Schuster has taken into consideration. Jesse has been here for over a day and he hasn't said one mean thing to you or any of us since he arrived...apart from Blaine but even then, there was a compliment."

"He said we were bad," Finn said defensively.

"He said we could do better. The emphasis was on Mr Schuster giving us advice. And let's just say, hypothetically speaking he did say we were 'bad', is this really a reason to get annoyed? We've heard much worse and yet we still carry on," said Rachel. Jesse nodded behind her. She was one of the few people who understood what Jesse says and why he says it. "Let's go." She said, holding onto Finns arm.

Although he didn't need her to, Jesse appreciated Rachel sticking up for him. He knew that she'd deny doing so if he spoke to her about it. He appreciated Rachel's understanding of him. He appreciated Rachel. He noticed that like most couples, they spoke playfully, they supported each other and they were always together but felt that Finn doesn't appreciate Rachel the way he does. He knew that Rachel still had feelings for him but most of her heart belonged to Finn.

Will snapped him out of his thoughts. "Jesse. I just wanted to say that although I didn't appreciate your passive-aggressive approach I want to thank you for your input."

Jesse nodded while staring into the distance.

"Are you ok?" Will asked.

"Yes. I just need to go sing about my feelings but I'm not part of Vocal Adrenaline anymore. I need some sort of back-up." Jesse sighed.

Will looked at him in confusion. "Uhh, I'm sorry? You could always prepare a song to sing to us tomorrow."

"No, its fine. I'll just sing as I walk down the hallways," he sighed as he left the room.


End file.
